


Neon Lights and Sensual Nights

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, BAMF Molly, BAMF Molly Hooper, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Jealous Sherlock, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes in love, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock and Molly argue, Sherlock and Molly sex, Sherlock makes up with Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: Sherlock takes Molly on holiday to Las Vegas, but it may or may not have been the ideal place for him to choose.(Sherlolly one-shot created for @belfastfriuli on Instagram)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Fall 2020, The Biannual Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Collection





	Neon Lights and Sensual Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@belfastfriuli on Instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40belfastfriuli+on+Instagram).



Molly looks around at the gigantic array of neon lights and the chaos of the casino. They had been here for an hour and the buzzing of everyone around them and all the goings on of the place is still a bit daunting to her. She places a hand on Sherlock’s back as he places another large wager on the poker table. Leaning down close to his ear she murmurs “Sherlock, last round.”

His icy blue eyes flicker up to her warm brown ones, and they do not have the same soft look that they did earlier. “Great” she thinks, “He’s pissed.”

“What did you say? You are not my mother, nor my keeper, and I do NOT need you telling me what to do, so piss off.”

Molly gathers all her courage and annoyance and snaps back. “Sherlock Holmes, if you don’t leave this casino with me after this game, I am finished and catching a plane back to London, and we are through. We BOTH know you have an addictive personality and I am trying to save you the humiliation of losing your life’s savings. But fine, YOUR choice. ME or gambling.” She makes a point of going over to the bar and sitting, ordering a small drink while she waits. Feeling his glare on her back, she smirks a bit to herself, paying him no mind.

When an average looking gentleman around her age sits next to her, Molly strikes up a friendly conversation with him. From the corner of her eye she can see Sherlock shooting her a look that could kill, but again ignores it, sipping her drink.

Sherlock walks over to them, a possessive tone in his voice. “I’m ready to go /darling/. We best be getting back to the hotel room so we can unpack and figure out where to go for dinner.” Molly looks up at him and raises an eyebrow.

“Right, we probably should.” She turns to the man she was speaking to and says her goodbye. Molly and Sherlock walk together in silence to the cab area. “Oh, he is so freaking stubborn!” she thinks to herself.

“You had no right to go and flirt with another man.” Sherlock states blankly, a little bit of jealously and hurt seeping out.

“Sherlock, I was not flirting, I was just talking. Secondly, if you hadn’t been a blunt arsehole to me in the first place I would have been spending time with you, not watching you gamble away your life for the last hour, and drinking alone at the bar.”

“Well he had a very different idea of where your /conversation/ was going” he spat out. Molly huffs and crosses her arms, looking away from him. “Right, blame me then.”

Sherlock’s face softened a bit and he sighs. “I..I am sorry. I am. I don’t know what got into me Molly. I...it’s not your fault.”

Molly looks up at him. “Sherlock...I was trying to help you. I know you didn’t mean it, but it still hurt when you embarrassed me in front of everyone. I thought that you knew better now.” She sighs sadly and rubs her face.

“Molly, I’m so sorry…I know, I know I was wrong, I don’t know why I snapped like that, and…you’re right. I do have an addictive personality, obviously and it probably was shit of me to suggest Vegas as a holiday. Please forgive me…please. I-I love you. I’m so sorry. I would never choose gambling over you. I want you, Molly.” Sherlock softly cups her face and kisses her soundly, pouring his love into the kiss. Molly moans softly then pulls back.

“You know I bloody forgive you, you git. But you still have to make it up to me. You still messed up. Maybe a nice dinner?”

He nuzzles her neck in gratitude. “Mhh, dinner it is. Maybe I’ll give you a nice massage tonight too. Then, of course one thing will lead to another…” he gently sucks the sweet spot on her neck. “Let me blow your mind Molly Hooper...”

Molly gasps and stifles another moan. “Sh-Sherlock!” she exclaims, swatting him away. “We’re in public” she scolds him, whispering.

Sherlock chuckles deeply. “Nobody heard me except you, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, well I’m not having a giant love bite on my neck for the remainder of this trip, so down boy.”

“Alright, alright.” Sherlock pouts and holds her hand, leading her into their cab.

When they return to their hotel room, Molly blushes and begins to unpack her suitcase. “God I cannot believe we were necking in the back of a cab like teenagers. You are absolutely impossible!”

“Mhh, but you love me.”

“Yes, dear God, I do.”

Sherlock takes three large strides over to her and gently moves her against the wall. Molly stares up at him, a hunger in her dilated eyes. She licks her lips and swallows hard, looking over his beautiful face and the straining buttons of his shirt, then downward, pleased at what she sees. Sherlock takes her head in his giant hands and kisses her deeply and hungrily, Molly eagerly returning it and moving her fingers to release his straining buttons until his torso is exposed. Sherlock returns the favor and slips off her t-shirt, immediately returning to the kiss, fire igniting between their bodies. Their heavy snog soon turns into a melody of mutual moans, clothing scattered about the room.

~~~~~~~

Sherlock beams and strokes hair out of his Molly’s face and she draws shapes on his chest as they come down from their high. He presses a kiss to her forehead. “So…dinner then?”

Molly laughs and slaps his chest playfully. “Yes please, I’m starving.”

“So, does this mean I can’t give you a massage later?” he smirks devilishly.

“Oh my God, please do. But right now I am, in fact, starving.” Molly grins and kisses his cheek, slipping out of the sheets and finding an appropriate outfit for dinner. Sherlock follows and does the same. “Hm, what do you think, purple shirt this time?”

Smirking, Molly glances over him. “Most definitely.”

~~~~~~~

As they enjoy a very romantic dinner, Molly is amused by the looks of passersby, knowing full well what they’re staring at; and for Sherlock Holmes, she will wear a blooming purple love bite with pride. Especially knowing that it matches his own.


End file.
